Retrouvailles
by Musing-and-Music
Summary: Le Dr Marcoh a proposé la pierre philosophale à Roy pour qu'il retrouve la vue.  Voici l'histoire, la veille et le jour même.  Attention, spoiler!


**Disclaimer: Les personnages sont à Hiromu Arakawa**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Retrouvailles<span>

Il faisait nuit noire. Le silence régnait dans la chambre. Allongé sur son lit d'hôpital, ne parvenant pas dormir, Roy Mustang fixait le plafond sans le voir. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c' était du noir. Que la lumière fût allumée ou éteinte, il ne voyait rien. Il était devenu aveugle depuis que Pride l'avait obligé à ouvrir la Porte. Il avait vu la Vérité et on (l'être blanc au sourire sadique devant la Porte) lui avait pris la vue en change.  
>Roy soupira et plaça ses mains sous sa tête. Il les retira presque aussitôt avec un cri de douleur. Ses mains, qui avaient été transpercées par les sabres de Bradley, n'étaient pas encore cicatrisées et lui faisaient mal lorsqu'il appuyait trop fort dessus.<br>Il y eu un petit clic sa gauche, puis une voix endormie se fit entendre :

"Colonel ? Que se passe-t-il ?"

La voix était celle de Riza Hawkeye, qui partageait la chambre de Roy. Elle avait aussi reçut des blessures durant le jour promis : Envy l'avait blessée à l'épaule, et un des anciens candidats la place de King Bradley lui avait tranché le cou pour obliger Roy ouvrir la Porte. Grâce au regard qu'elle lui avait lancé alors qu'elle se vidait de son sang, il avait refusé de le faire. May Chang, Darius, Gelso et Zampano étaient arrivés à temps à leur secours, et la jeune Xinoise avait arrêté l'hémorragie de Riza avec son élixirologie.

La militaire se trouvait maintenant à l'hôpital, dans la même chambre que son supérieur. Elle s'occupait de lui et l'aidait dans la mesure du possible pour les tâches que son infirmité ne lui permettait pas d'accomplir seul. Elle veillait aussi ce qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises, ce qui se révélait aussi compliqué que lorsqu'il était en pleine possession de ses moyens.  
>Et là, son cri de douleur venait de la réveiller (ben oui, il crie fort, Roy Mustang, pour réveiller sa subordonnée!). Elle alluma la lumière et demanda d'une voix endormie :<p>

"Colonel ? Que se passe-t-il ?"

Riza vit Roy se masser les mains avec un air douloureux sur le visage.

"Ce n'est rien, répondit-il. Je me suis juste écrasé les mains sous la tête."

Riza poussa un soupir.

"C'est ça, ce n'est rien. Je sais je vous avez mal, alors inutile de jouer les durs, déclara-t-elle.

- Vous pensez que je devrait pleurer ? Je ne suis plus un gamin, lieutenant."

Riza était légèrement agacée. Le colonel avait la fâcheuse habitude de cacher ce qui n'allait pas. La dernière fois qu'il avait été à l'hôpital, il en était sorti trop tôt. Résultat, à cause de sa faiblesse ce moment là , il avait failli se faire manger par Gluttony. Et devait-elle lui rappeler qu'il avait pleuré à l'enterrement de Hughes ?

"Enfin bon, vous avez sûrement raison, lieutenant. Je suis désolé de vous causer autant de soucis. J'essayerai de vous alléger en travail l'avenir.

- Merci colonel."

Il y eut un silence. Assise sur son lit, Riza observa Roy. Il avait la tête tournée vers elle, mais ses yeux gris ne cessaient de bouger, comme s'il la cherchait. A cette pensée, Riza rougit légèrement : pourquoi la chercherait-il ? C'était absurde, elle n'était que sa subordonnée pour lui, jamais il ne répondrait aux sentiments que Riza avait pour lui ! Quoique... lorsqu'elle avait répondu qu'elle ne pourrait pas vivre seule après l'avoir tué , il avait dit qu'il ne supporterait pas de la perdre. Et quand il l'avait serrée contre lui après que May ait stoppé son hémorragie... Riza rougit encore plus.  
>Ignorant de sa gène, Roy déclara soudainement :<p>

"Demain, après la transmutation, j'aimerais que tu sois la première personne que je verrais."

La jeune femme fut encore plus embarrassée et resta sans voix. Elle reprit son sang-froid au bout d'un moment et dit en éteignant la lumière :

"Bonne nuit, colonel."

Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Sa petite discussion avec Riza l'ayant apaisé , il s'était endormi.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, le docteur Marcoh vint chercher Roy pour la transmutation. Riza le guida jusqu'à la salle réservée par le médecin. La pièce était dépourvue de fenêtres et seules des bougies illuminaient le cercle de transmutation humaine dessiné sur le sol. Riza emmena Roy au centre du cercle en le tenant par les épaules. Au moment où elle allait le quitter, il lui attrapa la main et la serra doucement. L'embarra et le doute de la veille reprirent Riza, qui n'osa pas retirer sa main. Elle attendit qu'il la lâche pour sortir du cercle.<br>Alors qu'elle s'interrogeait encore une fois sur ses sentiments et la nature de ceux de Roy, plusieurs personnes firent irruption dans la pièce. Il s'agissait de toute la team Mustang : Breda, Falman, Fuery, et même Havoc, qui pouvait de nouveau utiliser ses jambes mais difficilement, poussé dans un fauteuil par Rebecca, suivie par Maria Ross, Denny Broche et le commandant Armstrong. Il s'en suivit un joyeux bazar durant lequel tout le monde parlait la fois.  
>Devant le vacarme grandissant, le docteur Knox, qui avait accompagné Marcoh, sentait que la veine sur sa tempe n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Aussi poussa-t-il tout le monde dehors en disant :<p>

"Pas autant de monde à la fois ! De toute façon il vous verra après, alors dehors ! Une transmutation humaine, ce n'est pas n'importe quoi, nous avons besoin de calme !"

Penauds, les nouveaux arrivant sortirent. Le docteur se tourna vers Riza :

"Vous aussi lieutenant."

L'interpellée allait sortir, obéissante, lorsque Roy déclara :

"Attendez docteurs (ben oui, ils sont deux!), je lui ai dit que j'aimerais qu'elle soit la première personne que je verrais.

- Ah bon. Alors allez vous asseoir dans ce coin, dit Marcoh."

Riza obéit. Marcoh s'approcha de Roy.

"Voici la pierre philosophale, déclara-t-il en posant la pierre rouge sang dans la main de Roy."

Il sortit du cercle et demanda Roy s'il tait prêt. Celui-ci répondit que oui. Il claqua des mains. Aussitôt, une vive lumière bleue illumina la pièce. Des mains noires sortirent du cercle et commencèrent à grignoter l'homme qui se tenait au centre. Soudain, Roy disparut. Riza et les médecins restèrent seuls.

"Il n'y a plus qu' attendre, maintenant, déclara Marcoh."

Roy se tenait dans un espace blanc, devant une grande porte. Il ne la voyait pas, mais savait où il était. Le silence qui régnait fut brutalement coupé par une voix.

"Alors te revoilà ."

On avait l'impression que plusieurs personnes parlaient en même temps : un homme, une femme, un enfant, une personne âgée...  
>La Vérité se tenait devant la Porte, silhouette blanche entourée d'ombre. Elle souriait de toutes ses dents et ses yeux (enfin, ceux de Roy) étincelaient. Roy se tourna vers la source de la voix.<p>

"Je suis venu récupérer ce qui m'appartient, dit-il calmement."

Le sourire de la Vérité s'accentua.

"Ah ? Et tu as de quoi payer ?"

Roy mit la main dans sa poche et en ressortit la pierre philosophale. Celle-ci brillait de mille feux, la lumière se reflétant sa surface.

"Voilà, répondit le jeune militaire."

Il savait qu'une seule partie de la pierre suffirait à lui rendre la vue. Les Ishbals sacrifiés pourraient aider, même après la disparition de leurs corps, un homme qui avait massacré des centaines des leurs à reconstruire leur pays.

"Je vois que tu n'as pas fait comme l'autre imbécile qui a détruit sa Porte pour retrouver son frère, tu as prévu, toi.

- Tu parles d'Edward ? Il n'a peut- être pas prévu de pierre (il ne voulait pas en utiliser), mais ce n'est pas un imbécile. Bon, s'impatienta Roy. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour parler d'un nain, mais pour retrouver la vue !

- D'accord, fit la Vérité. Mais que je ne te revoie plus après.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir, rétorqua Roy."

Les yeux de la Vérité s'effacèrent, et soudain Roy put voir. La lumière agressa ses yeux qu'il couvrit de ses mains tant elle était insupportable.  
>Il entendit la Vérité dire: "Adieu." , puis il se sentit tomber et entra brutalement en contact avec le sol.<p>

"Colonel !"

Riza se précipita vers son supérieur.

"Vous allez bien ? Lui demanda-t-elle l'air soucieux."

Roy ouvrit prudemment les yeux. La lumière était juste suffisante pour qu'il voie sans se faire éblouir. Il s'assit, aidé par Riza, qui répéta :

"Colonel, vous allez bien ?

- Oui a va... répondit Roy avant de regarder la femme qui se trouvait juste devant lui."

Il eut un coup au cœur en voyant Riza pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines. Ses cheveux blonds retombaient sur ses épaules et son dos, ses beaux yeux ambre le regardaient avec inquiétude. Malgré son bandage au cou et le pyjama de l'hôpital, Roy la trouva ravissante. Son cœur se serra quand il pensa que c' était à cause de lui si elle était là. Mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas qu'elle soit auprès de lui, où qu'il soit, même à l'hôpital. Elle lui était trop précieuse et il ne voulait pas risquer de la perdre à nouveau. Il lui sourit. Non pas du sourire ravageur qu'il adressait aux femmes en temps normal, mais d'un sourire plein de tendresse, pour la rassurer. A sa grande surprise, Riza lui répondit par un sourire identique. Il avança alors sa main et lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts.

"Tu es si belle."

* * *

><p><strong>M -and-M :<strong>

**Désolée pour l'autre version, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais toutes les voyelles avec accents et le "ç" ont disparu pour une raison inconnue (peut-être n'était-ce pas le format idéal pour le document).**

**Enfin, maintenant, le problème est réglé.**


End file.
